


Primeras veces

by Trashy_Writ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Writ/pseuds/Trashy_Writ
Summary: La relación con Barnes había ido con calma, cientos de sesiones de besos y citas románticas, y cuando a todas esas primeras veces se les agregó su primera vez teniendo relaciones, Natasha no podía dejar de repasar ese momento en su cabeza, incluso en los momentos menos oportunos.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 3





	Primeras veces

La peliroja se quitó la gabardina ante la mirada expectante del castaño, dejando ver un sostén negro de encaje y las pantaletas a juego, junto con el liguero que se encargaba de mantener sus delgadas y lisas medias en su sitio.

Barnes la estudiaba con devoción, casi podría decirse que religiosamente, porque quería mantener en su memoria cada curva del cuerpo de su amada, hasta la más pequeña.

—¿Quieres tomar una foto? —preguntó con coquetería y dejó caer la gabardina para acercarse a él, colocando ambas manos en su pecho.

La besó con delicadeza, primero en la mejilla, después en el cuello, las clavículas, no quería dejar un sólo centímetro sin besar. Se acercó nuevamente a su rostro, besándola castamente, como la primera vez; la primera vez que una discusión estúpida había llenado la habitación de tensión, al parecer sexual, y la primera vez que se atrevió a hacer un avance con la rusa, avance que se vió recibido con gusto, reemplazando la tensión por un ambiente caliente y encendido. Hubieron otras veces, claro, pero no habían llegado a nada realmente, y ninguna era comparada a la primera, aquella vez que su mente rebasaba de dudas, aquella en que se sintió el hombre más afortunado cuando logró recapacitar y se dió cuenta que era correspondido.

Le mantuvo la mirada, encantado de que la de ella tuviese esa pequeña chispa que nunca creyó ver tratándose de él, y acarició sus mejillas con tanta dulzura que incluso le tomó por sorpresa cuando su mano le recorrió la espalda, provocándole un pequeño jadeo. Esa no era la primera vez que la escuchaba jadear, no, habían tenido ya tantas sesiones de toqueteos y besos, cada una más extasiante que la anterior.

El camino de besos se repitió, llegando un poco más abajo esta vez, besando por encima del encaje que cubría los senos de su amada.

—Buckaroo —ahí estaba, ese pequeño apodo que decía odiar, pero que en el fondo no podía querer más, porque se lo había puesto ella, porque Natasha se tomó el tiempo de encontrar algo que fuese solo de ellos.

—Me tomo mi tiempo 

—No lo hagas —el contrario le sonrió coqueto y ambas manos fueron de nuevo a la espalda ajena, desabrochando el sostén y tomando los tirantes para, con delicadeza y paciencia, deslizarlos por los brazos de la rusa.

Cuando el pecho de la rusa se vio descubierto frente a él, sus labios y manos tomaron mente propia, jugueteando cada quien con un pezón de la peliroja. Succionaba, frotaba y se deleitaba con los dulces gemidos que su Natalia dejaba escapar.

Con cuidado la guío hasta la cama, donde se posicionó sobre ella y continuó con su labor en los senos de la rusa. Ella maldecía en su idioma natal, y eso lo tomaba como el mejor de los halagos, porque sabía que su mente se veía sumergida en tal éxtasis que no podía ocuparse en pensar en las palabras correctas en cualquier otro idioma.

Acomodó su pierna entre las de la pelirroja, rozando con cuidado su entrepierna con la parte delantera de su muslo, y la espalda de Romanoff se arqueó, encajando sus dedos en la de Barnes.

No podía esperar más, no quería, y en cuanto vio la primera oportunidad, le tomó por sorpresa y los hizo girar sobre la cama, sólo lo suficiente para que ella terminara encima suyo. Había recobrado el control y eso no hacía más que excitarla

—Romanov- —le besó para evitar queja alguna mientras su mano se adentraba en el pantalón ajeno, encontrándose con el bulto en él.

—¿Está feliz de verme, soldado? 

—Siempre ngh~ —apenas y pudo contestar cuando sintió los primeros estímulos en su miembro y respondió “verbalmente” a ellos.

Ahora era la rusa quién atacaba con labios y dientes, sin ningún afán de dañarlo realmente, el cuello de su pareja, dejando ligeras marcas sobre su piel.

—Steve va a ponerse pálido cuando te vea —pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la enrojecida piel de Barnes—; creerá que te metiste en problemas.

—Ojo por ojo, supongo —con una sonrisa, hizo referencia a la de veces que el menor se había entrometido en donde no le llamaban, ganándose peleas con sujetos que casi le doblaban el tamaño.

Natasha colocó su dedo índice por sobre los labios ajenos, y empezó a desabotonar la camisa de James, que ahora le parecía más un obstáculo que nada.

Cuando lo tuvo frente a ella, prácticamente a su merced y con el torso desnudo, se incorporó, rozando ligeramente su entrepierna con el bulto que sobresalía del pantalón de Barnes.

—Vas a- ngh~ Me volverás loco —aunque fuera de contexto sonara extraño, no era más que música para los oídos de la rusa.

—¿Ah, sí? —sonrió con picardía y malicia, sentándose sobre el regazo ajeno y continuando con un movimiento ligero de su pelvis, de adelante hacia atrás

Se apoyó con ambas manos en el firme pecho del castaño, haciendo a un lado la pantaleta mientras con sus piernas se mantenía ligeramente encima del miembro de James. Se mordió el labio cuando sintió su interior amoldarse a Barnes y comenzó a moverse con delicadeza mientras sus dedos parecían amoldarse a la perfección a los pectorales ajenos.

—Natalia~ —jadeó, guiando sus propias manos a la cadera de la nombrada, siguiendo con dedicación cada movimiento que ella hacía.

—Buckaroo —sonrió divertida, por apenas unos segundos, pues el placer empezaba a invadirla por completo.

Natasha se encorvó y atrapó los labios de James en un beso necesitado, haciendo que el aliento caliente de ambos chocase. Los senos de la rusa rozaban contra la piel del contrario, y cada pequeño toque, le nublaba la mente un poco más.

—¿Cuánto...? —su respiración era entrecortada— ¿Cuánto más podríamos haber esperado?

—Ni un minuto más ngh~ —los dedos de James se inundaron en su piel, haciendo que su miembro fuese más profundo dentro de ella.

~~~~~~~~~~

—Romanoff —Tony llamó a su atención, la junta había terminado y ella seguía estática en su lugar, claramente no había prestado atención.

—Stark —fingiendo no haber sido sorprendida, le sonrió.

—¿Vas a contarme? —acomodó el cuello de su propia camisa, dándole a entender que sus marcas empezaban a asomarse.

—No, no lo haré —se puso de pie, cerró su gabardina para ocultar su cuello de miradas curiosas de S.H.I.E.L.D, y dejó la habitación sin decir más


End file.
